Âme au diapason-Se rencontrer
by LaGribouilleuseDeMots
Summary: Poudlard, du temps des Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci livrent une guerre farouche à un couple de Serpentards. Mais rapidement leurs deux groupes se retrouvent menacés et ils se retrouvent contraints de s'allier face à des jumelles redoutables...
1. Prologue

Ceci est la première fanfiction que je poste ici donc il y a des chances pour que je galère dans les premiers temps pour réussir à mettre mes chapitres. En plus, du fait de ma vie privée, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc je publierais sans doute une seule fois par moi, peut-être deux, à voir. Voilà voilà !

**Remarque :** Les personnages (mis à part quelques uns) et l'univers ne m'appartiennent par mais sont à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

Bonne lecture à vous ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Prologue**

Il l'observait. Il se rendait compte qu'elle était réfléchie, contrairement à la plupart des Gryffondors. Cependant, elle n'en était pas moins rusée, ce qui était prouvé par le nombre incalculable de fois où elle avait déjoué les plaisanteries les mieux préparées des Maraudeurs.

Elle l'agaçait. Prodigieusement. En plus, il n'avait découvert son identité que par hasard. Ça l'agaçait encore plus. Et pourtant, tandis qu'il l'observait pour surveiller sa « vengeance pour humiliation, retour aux origines », il ne ressentait pas le plaisir d'anticipation habituel.

Et lorsque les bombabouses tombèrent sur elle, tachant son uniforme, il dû se forcer à lui faire un sourire moqueur. Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui laissa un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche.

Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre que le cercle infernal dans lequel il s'était volontairement embarqué recommence. Encore et encore.

Il l'observait tandis qu'elle riait avec ses amis. A peine l'avait-il vue, ce jour-là, qu'il savait que son cœur ne pourrait être à une autre.

Et elle ne le voyait même pas comme un potentiel ami. Alors un petit ami… même pas la peine d'y penser.

La rousse lui chuchota une phrase et elle se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres, vers lui. Son sourire se figea. Disparu. Ses yeux étincelèrent de colère. Même de la table des Gryffondors, il pouvait les voir… Quel honte, déclencher cette haine et la faire transparaître dans de si magnifiques yeux… Décidément, il avait tout raté dans sa vie…

Il détourna les yeux le premier, espérant que ce geste changerait peut-être quelque chose au cyclone qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur lui et ses amis, en réponse à leur propre bêtise. Comme toujours.


	2. Chapter 1

Avant de continuer, je tiens à prévenir que ça ne respectera sans doute pas la trame de l'histoire que l'on connait (pour ce qu'on connaît de la vie des Maraudeurs à Poudlard en tous cas), donc pas de hauts cris s'il-vous-plaît !

**Remarque : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tous et l'univers pas du tout mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

Éliane se tenait dans le groupe des premières années. Elle qui trouvait déjà le Poudlard-Express magnifique avec ses wagons rouges et sa locomotive noire, trouvait le château tout simplement merveilleux.

Tandis qu'ils attendaient devant les portes, elle reconnut une jeune fille, répondant au nom de Lily, ainsi que deux garçons, Severus et Remus, avec qui elle avait passé le voyage.

Elle s'était vite liée d'amitié avec les deux premiers mais Remus, plutôt taciturne, avait préféré lire.

Enfin, un professeur arriva :

—Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Il est temps, suivez-moi.

Tout le monde lui emboîte le pas en chuchotant, impressionnés par cette femme respirant l'autorité.

Mais dès que les portes furent passées, plus personne ne parla tant les nouveaux élèves étaient émerveillés par ce qu'ils découvraient : le plafond de la Grande Salle était piqueté d'étoiles, reproduisant parfaitement le ciel nocturne. Sur une petite estrade était disposée une table, et au-dessus flottaient des milliers de bougies, donnant une atmosphère à la fois chaleureuse, lumineuse et accueillante.

Au-dessus de quatre longues tables étaient accrochées des bannières représentant, de la gauche vers la droite, un lion, un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent.

La table sur l'estrade était celle des professeurs. Et juste devant elle était placé un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau et un parchemin.

Le professeur McGonagall se plaça près du tabouret et saisi le parchemin.

Le silence se fit, respectueux d'un côté, anxieux de l'autre.

—Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous me rejoindrez, vous assiérez et mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête. Ainsi, vous serez répartis. Commençons. Éliane Cremb !

La jeune fille se dirigea, la boule au ventre, vers l'estrade. Elle s'assit et mit le choixpeau, comme le professeur l'avait dit. Elle ne voyait pas très bien comment ce vieux bout de tissu pourrait lui donner sa maison mais les professeurs savaient ce qu'ils faisaient n'est-ce pas ? Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre à son oreille.

—Tiens, tiens, une jeune fille très spéciale que nous avons là… Tu pourrais bien redorer le blason de ta maison… Au moins quelque peu… Même si j'ai quelques scrupules à t'y envoyer…Quoi que… Alors… Voyons voir… SERPENTARD !

La table sous l'étendard du serpent se mit à applaudir très fort. Elle reposa le choixpeau et se dirigea vers elle, réfléchissant mais n'oubliant pas d'afficher un sourire de circonstance. Mais voilà, elle n'avait pas vraiment de quoi sourire pour de vrai : de toute évidence, ce chapeau magique était fou et psychopathe ! L'envoyer à serpentard avec tout ce que lui avait raconté Severus dans le train ? Son année commençait très mal… Si dès le début, quelqu'un découvrait sa… particularité, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que ce serait à la fin de ses sept ans de scolarité ! De plus, qu'avait donc voulu dire ce fichu chapeau à propos de « redorer le blason de sa maison » ?

Le jeune homme à côté de qui elle s'assit lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle décida alors qu'au lieu de se casser la tête à chercher des réponses qu'elle n'avait pas, et de stresser pour un avenir plus qu'incertain, elle allait profiter de sa soirée et advienne que pourra !

Elle regarda ses nouveaux amis se faire répartir : Severus vint à Serpentard et Lily à Gryffondor, ainsi que Remus.

Le repas se déroula joyeusement même s'il y eu un moment délicat où chacun dû parler de sa famille. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à esquiver ça d'ailleurs…

Lorsqu'ils furent conduis vers leur dortoir, elle craignit un instant, voyant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots, qu'ils ne soient froids et austères.

Aussi fut-elle agréablement surprise en découvrant une salle commune et un dortoir vert et argent, confortables et chaleureux.

Finalement peut-être que ça ne s'annonçait pas si mal…

Sirius s'approcha d'un garçon qui lisait dans le canapé face à la cheminée. Autour d'eux, la salle commune des Griffondors était bruyante mais le jeune homme au livre ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

—Hey ! Le lecteur !

Le garçon releva la tête.

—Hum ?

—Je m'appelle Sirius, toi c'est quoi ?

—Comment.

—Quoi ?

—On dit « toi c'est comment » pas « toi c'est quoi ».

—Si tu veux. Et donc ?

—Je m'appelle Remus.

—Enchanté. James ! Tu peux venir !

Un garçon aux yeux bruns et à la chevelure corbeau en bataille les rejoignit.

—Il s'appelle Remus, annonça fièrement Sirius.

—Enchanté Remus, je suis James.

—Enchanté… Que me vaux l'honneur… ?

—Siri, c'est ton idée, t'explique.

—OK. Alors on s'est dit que t'avais l'air assez sérieux et intelligent pour faire partie des Maraudeurs.

—Ah. Et c'est qui ou quoi les Maraudeurs ?

—Bah tiens ! Un groupe de garçon qui font des tas de blagues à ces infâmes Serpentards bien-sûr !

—Je vois… Et pourquoi j'accepterais ?

—Parce que ça sera marrant ? avança James.

—Mouais… Je vais réfléchir.

—Euh… moi je veux bien, intervint une petite voix.

Derrière eux se tenait un jeune garçon de leur âge plutôt petit et fluet.

—Et tu es ? demanda James.

—Peter.

—Et bien Peter, tu es engagé ! lança Sirius, enthousiaste.

—Euh…Siri…Tu oublies un truc là…

—Quoi ?

—Moi. On doit en discuter avant, tu te souviens ?

—S'te plaît James !

Il soupire.

—Bon OK. Mais à part lui et Remus, c'est niet !

—OK !

—J'ai pas dit oui, intervint Remus.

Trois paires d'yeux suppliants se tournèrent vers lui.

—Mais après tout, voyons ce que ça donne.

—Ouais ! crièrent les trois autres.

Aliaxa regarda le groupe de quatre garçons de première année assis en cercle sur la pelouse devant le lac. Comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, ils profitaient de ce qui était peut-être la dernière soirée d'été avant l'automne. Du moins, ils en avaient l'air. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait bientôt rire… et même beaucoup !

—Bon, les gars, on fait quoi ?

—J'en sais rien Siri… L'idée de Peter semple pas mal mais on n'a pas les sorts…

—Ca peut se trouver.

Tous se tournèrent vers Remus. Il continua.

—Un sort de lévitation et d'extraction, ça ne doit pas être sorcier. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

—Pour l'extraction, un accio suffirait non ?

—Bien vu James !

Tous se sourirent, machiavéliques.

—Peet, tu viens ?

—Ouaip !

Peter et Remus se levèrent tandis que James et Sirius continuaient de se concerter.

—Siri, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de tout ça après ?

—Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Déjà ce sera soit Serpentard soit les profs… Si on peut les… Oh ! Oh ! Je connais ce regard ! Une idée Jamesi ?

—Rogue.

Le brun le regard une seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

—T'es génial vieux ! Faut pas oublier de signer !

—Bien sûr ! C'est prévu, t'inquiète.

Ils se remirent à rire sous l'œil attentif d'une seconde année.


	3. Chapter 2

**Remarque : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tous et l'univers pas du tout mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

Bonne lecture.

PS : Désolée pour les séparations inexistantes mais je galère à en faire des biens.

**Chapitre 2**

—Salut Sev !

—Salut Eli !

—On y va ?

—Ouaip ! Paré pour les potions !

Le jeune homme sourit. Elle rit.

Soudain, alors qu'ils sortaient des cachots en bavardant, deux énormes bombes d'encre leur tombèrent dessus, tachant leurs uniformes et le carrelage. Par terre, l'encre forma alors ces mots : « offert par les Maraudeurs ».

—JE VAIS LES TUER !

—Sev, calme-toi !

—Non, je me calmerais pas ! Ils ont bousillé nos uniformes ! Et nos livres ! JE VAIS LES TUER !

—Sev, tuer c'est mal et…

—JE M'EN FOU ! JE…

—SEVERUS ROGUE, TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER OUI ?

—Vais…

Le garçon rougit.

—Désolé Eli…

—Mouais… Je voulais dire que tu ne sais même pas qui sont ces maraudeurs !

—Ah ouais… Bah je le découvrirais et…

—Et bah en attendant Sherlock, on va aller se changer. Et vite, avant d'être en retard.

Tandis qu'ils retournaient à leur dortoir, elle repéra du coin de l'œil deux Gryffondors écroulés de rire…

—Sérieux, vous avez vu leur tête ! C'était trop drôle !

—T'as raison James ! L'idée des bombes était trop bien Peet !

—Merci Siri, je sais ! Mais ma partie préférée c'est quand Rogue a disjoncté et qu'elle lui a crié dessus devant tout le monde !

—C'est vrai que c'était marrant ! Et Rem, bravo pour avoir trouvé les sorts ! Ils étaient géants !

—Merci.

Les quatre garçons arrivèrent in extremis à leur cours de métamorphose.

—Et bien, je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes si heureux de venir à mon cours messieurs.

Quatre paires de joues rougirent de concert, mais les sourires persistaient.

—Bien. Maintenant commençons. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir un sort pour transformer un animal en verre. Regardez.

Le professeur McGonagall pointa sa baguette sur un corbeau.

—Ferra verto.

L'oiseau se changea alors en verre en étain.

—A vous maintenant.

—Tu peux me croire Eli, si jamais je trouve ces maraudeurs…

—Et bien Sevi ! Tu t'es teint les cheveux à l'encre ?

—Black !

La façon dont il prononça le nom sonnait clairement comme une insulte.

Devant Severus et Eliane se tenaient quatre garçons. Pour ce qu'elle les connaissait, ils s'appelaient James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Elle avait déjà rencontré Remus mais jamais les autres. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que Severus et Lily les détestaient. Et avec raison apparemment.

Savoir qu'elle avait de l'encre dans les cheveux n'était pas très compliqué puisque ses cheveux auburn étaient bien tachés. En revanche, à moins de le savoir, on ne remarquait pas que ceux de Severus avaient subis le même sort. De plus, l'encre n'avait pas tachée leur peau.

Donc ils savaient.

Et si ça ne suffisait pas à la convaincre, elle se souvenait avoir vu au moins Sirius et James le matin même, écroulés de rire dans le couloir. Tandis que ses pensées se concluaient, la discussion avait, elle, évoluée en dispute et insultes.

Alors, très calmement, froidement et en souriant, elle intervint, coupant tout élan du duel qui se préparait.

—Vous nous le paierez.

Et elle entraîna Severus pour déjeuner.

—Eli…

—T'inquiète.

—OK…

Aliaxa regardais la dispute, comme tous les élèves présents dans le hall. Elle observa Eliane l'arrêter d'une simple phrase et sourit. Elle n'allait pas tarder à entrer dans la danse.

—S'te plaît Lil's ! Tu es l'une des sorcières les plus intelligentes que je connaisse…

—On se connait depuis un mois !

—Alors faire des tours aux quatre et les empêcher d'en faire ne t'intéresse pas ?

La sorcière rousse hésita. Soupira.

—OK, OK Eli. Mais mon nom ne sera pas évoqué !

—Marché conclu !

—Alia… ?

—Ouaip. J'en suis.

—Mais comment… ?

—Voyons p'tite sœur ! Je sais tout !

—Merci !

Et elle sauta au coup de la jeune fille.


	4. Chapter 3

**Remarque : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K.R mis à part quelques personnages.

**Chapitre 3**

Les vacances de la Toussaint étaient arrivées sans que rien de spécial n'arrive aux Maraudeurs. Ils avaient fait leurs farces sans personne pour les déranger et en s'améliorant de surcroit !  
Entre autres, ils avaient changé la bannière des Serpentards en une image animée de Betty Boop (un personnage moldu : l'ultime insulte) pour l'effacer, il avait fallu une semaine aux professeurs.  
Bien sûr, ils avaient veillé à ne pas toucher la fille aux cheveux auburn (Eliane d'après Remus), de peur qu'elle ne trouve une raison de plus de se venger.

—Les gars.  
—Oui Sirius ?  
—Ça fait une semaine qu'on n'a pas ne serait-ce que pensé à faire une « surprise » aux Serpentards…  
—Sirius, on a des examens après les vacances…  
—T'es pas drôle Rem !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

—Je suppose que tu as une idée Sirius, sinon tu ne proposerais pas.  
—Exact James. Voilà, vous vous souvenez d'Elijane ?  
—Eliane.  
—Ah ouais, merci Rem. Et bah on va la viser pour le prochain coup et ensuite, on fera un truc pour le bal d'Halloween.  
—Tu oublies un truc Sirius.  
—Quoi Peet ?  
—Elle sait qui on est ! Elle nous a menacés !  
—Et alors ? On est des Gryffondors, pas des trouillards.

Peter ne parut pas convaincu.

—Si tu veux, on ne t'implique pas.

Le garçon hésita une seconde.

—Si vous faites un truc, j'en suis !  
—Comme tu veux. Je propose qu'elle atterrisse en sous-vêtements dans la grande salle au déjeuner.  
—Et comment tu veux faire ça ?  
—On va bien trouver.  
—Déjà, il faudrait commencer par lui prendre ses sous-vêtements non ?  
—Pas bête James…  
—Sirius ! Avant de proposer quelque chose, il faut y réfléchir un minimum !  
—Pfff… Un accio ? En plus ça sera embarrassant.  
—Mouais… ça pourrait marcher.  
—Et ensuite on lui renvoie par hibou, dûment modifiés par nos soins.  
—Ça m'a l'air pas mal… Et pour le bal ?  
—S'y faufiler et transformer toutes les robes en habits disco ?

Tous regardent Remus.

—Quoi ?  
—T'es génial !  
—Dommage que je ne puisse pas être là…  
—Pourquoi Rem ?  
—Mes révisions.  
—Oh, t'es pas drôle !

Remus haussa les épaules.

—Tout le monde ne se fiche pas de rater son année. Vous aurez qu'a prendre des photos.  
—Il n'y a pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis ?  
—Non Peet.

—Alia, ils préparent quelque chose.  
—Je sais, je les ai entendus dans la salle commune

Aliaxa pointa sa baguette sur Eliane.

—_Finite incantatem_.  
—Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? En plus ça n'a pas marché, il ne s'est rien passé…  
—Le Finite incantatem sert à annuler un sort. En l'incorporant à tes vêtements, les sorts seront déjoués… Enfin j'espère.  
—Pourquoi y aurait-il besoin d'empêcher des sorts de l'atteindre ?  
—Pour une raison simple Lily : les Maraudeurs veulent lancer un accio sur les sous-vêtements d'Eli.  
—QUOI ?  
—Mais ils sont ignobles !  
—Ouais… Au moins comme ça, ça ne sera pas possible… C'est prêt ?  
—Ouais, on attend plus que tes ordres !  
—Alors c'est parti !

Quatre Gryffondors font un shampoing à des heures différentes. A l'heure du déjeuner, quelques élèves commencent à rire sur leur passage. Se demandant pourquoi, chacun, toujours séparé des autres pas le hasard (ou le destin qui sait ?), se regarda dans un miroir… et hurla.

—JE VAIS LA TUER !  
—NON ! PARCE QUE JE SERAIS LE PREMIER !  
—SUREMENT PAS JAMES !  
—J'AI DIT PREM'S SIRIUS !

Remus et Peter (comme tout Gryffondor) regardent James et Sirius se disputer pour savoir qui serait le premier à se venger d'Eliane. Il faut dire qu'elle ne les avait pas ratés.  
Peter avait perdu tous ses cheveux, et son crâne nouvellement chauve affichait une couleur rose fluo.  
Sirius avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête en une crête immense avec les cheveux rasés autour.  
James avait, par on ne sait quel miracle, les cheveux plaqué en arrière comme un fils à papa arrogant.  
Remus, quant à lui, avait aussi les cheveux « gelés » mais à l'horizontale, formant une couronne autour de sa tête, dans un simulacre de tonsure, le crâne dégarni tout autour.  
Le tout teint en rose fluo, évidemment.  
De fait, Peter et Remus ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer de cette surprise somme toute bien faite. James et Sirius, eux, avaient opté pour une colère aveugle et stupide.  
Aussi décidèrent-ils d'avancer l'opération « sous-vêtements ».

S'approchaient d'Eliane James, Peter et Remus.

—Salut Eli.  
—Tient ! James Potter ! Qu'elle surprise ! Tu as décidé de te mettre aux barbies ?  
—Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle ! Bravo. Tu te doutes bien qu'on ne laissera pas passer ça ?  
—Ah mais je l'espère très cher ! J'ai encore beaucoup d'idées à exploiter. J'attends juste une occasion.

Sirius, caché derrière une colonne, murmura alors :

—_Accio_ sous-vêtements Eliane.

La jeune fille brilla faiblement une seconde mais rien de plus ne se produisit.

—Bien. Si voulez m'excuser les garçons, je dois rejoindre Lily pour déjeuner. Ciao !

Elle leur envoya un baiser virtuel et partit d'un pas sautillant vers une sorcière rousse. De Gryffondor.

—Siri, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
—J'en sais rien… J'ai bien lancé le sort pourtant…

—Ça a marché Lil's ! J'ai senti qu'ils me jetaient un sort mais il ne s'est rien passé !  
—Trop bien ! En tous cas, on a bien bossé ! T'as vu leurs têtes ? Impayables !  
—Oui ! Quand je pense qu'un peu de teinture indélébile moldue transformée pour être rose et un simple sort de coiffure intégré peuvent faire ça ! Trop génial !  
—En plus, j'ai pris des photos !  
—Tu sais que je t'adore toi ?  
—Normal. Tout le monde m'adore !


	5. Chapter 4

**Remarque :**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K.R , mis à part quelques personnages.

**Chapitre 4**

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Le silence se fit.

—Chers élèves, comme vous le savez, le bal d'Halloween est ce soir. Je vous rappelle que seuls les élèves de la cinquième à la septième année sont autorisés à y assister, à moins bien sûr d'y avoir été invité par l'un de ces élèves. Le couvre-feu sera donc maintenu à la même heure. Merci de mettre vos plus beaux habits et de vous amuser ! Bon appétit !

Les élèves applaudirent.

—Sirius…

—Oui James ?

—Où est Remus ?

—J'en sais rien, il a dit qu'il avait trop de devoirs.

—Mais il n'a jamais raté un seul repas avant !

—Peet à raison Siri, en plus le ciel est magnifique et le plafond montre une pleine lune presque magique. C'est bizarre, lui qui est si amoureux du ciel habituellement…

—Peut-être qu'il en avait juste marre d'être avec vous. Ça ce comprend d'ailleurs…

Les trois garçons firent face à la sorcière rousse assise près de James.

—Et tu es qui toi ? demanda ce dernier.

—Lily Evans.

—Et d'où tu te permets de nous interrompre ?

—C'est très simple Black : vous vous posez une question et j'ai la réponse. Alors je réponds.

—Remus nous adore autant que nous l'adorons !

—Tu es bien sûr de toi Pettigrow… Si j'étais toi, je m'inquièterais plus que ça pour mon ami et le défendrais mieux que ça. Ce qui prouve que j'ai raison : Remus ne vous aime pas.

Ils la regardèrent, interloqués.

—Mais ça ne prouve rien du tout ! Il n'avait peut-être pas faim, c'est tout !

—Si tu le dis Potter, si tu le dis…

Finalement inquiets, ils finirent rapidement leur diner avant de partir presque en courant vers la salle commune des Gryffondors…où ils ne trouvèrent personne.

—Où est-il ?

—Il y a un mot !

« Les gars, je suis parti bosser au clair de lune, elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai pris à manger.

Tchous

Remus »

—Bon bah voilà…

—Ouais…

—Il y a vraiment que lui pour avoir des idées pareilles…

—Et nous pour nous faire avoir par cette démone !

—Pas faux…

Le silence s'installa. James le rompit.

—C'est pas tout ça, mais je croyais qu'on devait aller au bal ?

—C'est vrai ! On prend ce qu'il nous faut et on y va ! Il faut que ça soit en place avant le début. Sans oublier les photos !

—C'est parti !

Au loin, un hurlement de loup retentit, dans l'indifférence générale.

—Je crois que les élèves ne s'étaient pas autant amusés depuis longtemps !

—C'est vrai Minerva. Et qu'ils en profitent ! Je crains que bientôt les ténèbres ne gagnent nos cœurs…

Juste à ces mots, un cri retentit puis plusieurs. Inquiets, les professeurs se dirigeaient vers leur source quand soudain ils se retrouvèrent affublés de pantalons en jean « pattes d'ef », de chemise aux couleurs criardes et, pour certains, de perruques reproduisant des coupes affro de différentes couleurs.

La musique rock se changea en disco moldu et tous les luminaires prirent la forme de boules à facettes.

Les plus ridicules étaient sans nul doute les Serpentards, soudain montés sur roller, et qui s'écroulaient ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore, qui portait la perruque la plus imposante, verte fluo, jurant avec son jean moulant rose fuchsia, sa longue barbe blanche tombant sur une chemise bleue ciel ouverte, ses lunettes transformées en lunettes de plongées et monté sur des rollers, se retenant au professeur McGonagall, elle-même habillée d'une chemise violette et d'une jupe courte à volants violets sur des talons aiguilles de dix centimètres rouges sang avec des socquettes blanches.

Les lumières formèrent alors ces mots : « signé : les Maraudeurs ».

Plusieurs flashs retentirent et, finalement, la plupart décidèrent d'en rire.


	6. Chapter 5

**Remarque :**Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont à J.K.R , mis à part quelques personnages.

**Chapitre 5**

—Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça Albus ! s'écria un homme replet.

—Je sais, je sais Horace, mais hélas je ne sais pas qui sont ces Maraudeurs…

—Balivernes ! Vous êtes le directeur, vous savez tout !

—Je suis flatté Minerva, mais ce n'est pas la réalité, je le crains. Ils sont discrets et efficaces et…

—J'ai vu que vous saviez Albus, ne mentez pas… l'interrompit une professeur avec de grosses lunettes et à l'air fou.

—Je vois Sybille… Sachez que quoi que vous disiez, je ne suis au courant de rien. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Peeves de venir témoigner.

—Je suis là Albi, intervint l'intéressé. Vous voulez quoi ?

—Savoir si vous savez qui sont les Maraudeurs.

—Je le sais.

—Et qui sont-ils ?

—J'le dirais pas.

—Bien… Pouvez-vous nous indiquer une autre personne qui puisse nous renseigner dans ce cas ?

—Non.

—Je vois… Merci Peeves.

L'esprit frappeur parti promptement.

—Je crains qu'il ne faille mener une enquête…donc impliquer certaines septièmes années…

—Mais Pom-Pom…

—Si Albus ! Ils ont réussi, je ne sais comment, à faire en sorte que tous les draps de l'infirmerie soient faits de poils à gratter ! Alors on les implique.

—Bien, bien… Laïcie !

Une elfe de maison apparue.

—Oui professeur ?

—Va me chercher Maria et Marion Vonhoffen en septième année à Serdaigle s'il te plaît.

—Tout de suite monsieur.

—C'était trop drôle !

—Oui ! Vous avez vu la couleur du directeur ? Rouge écrevisse !

—Et celle de Slugorne ?

—Pâle comme un fantôme !

Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire.

—Sérieux James, je pensais pas qu'une idée si petite pouvait être si amusante finalement !

—Tu sous-estime mon génie machiavélique Sirius, je suis vexé.

—Bon, on fait quoi la prochaine fois ?

—C'est à… Remus de choisir.

—Je ne sais pas, aux prochaines vacances je ne serais pas là à cause d'une réunion de famille (le jeune homme leva les yeux à ces mots) donc…

—Mais c'est pas vrai ! En plus on peut pas en faire une vite fait avant que tu partes, c'est qu'une blague ça se prépare…

—On a qu'à rester sage jusqu'à après non ?

—Pour quoi faire ?

—Comme ça on peut réfléchir à en faire plein et les professeurs se méfieront plus… Et ça leur tombera dessus comme ça, sans préavis, Peter à raison.

—P't'être.

—S'te plaît Sirius, le supplia Remus. Je veux participer moi !

Le garçon soupira.

—Bon OK.

—Remus !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la jeune fille qui l'avait appelé et qui courait vers lui.

—Eliane ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta près de lui, essoufflée.

—Je…te…déran…gerais…pas…longtemps…

—Doucement, reprends ton souffle !

—J'ai vu que tu étais seul alors je voulais te dire… enfin c'est par rapport à un truc que j'ai découvert… enfin je crois…

—Je comprends rien Eliane…

—Tu promets de ne pas mentir ?

—Euh… d'accord.

—Et de ne pas te moquer si je me trompe ?

—Oui…Si ça peut te rassurer….

—OK… Alors voilà : j'ai remarqué que tu étais seul aujourd'hui, comme depuis le début des vacances et que tu évitais les autres. J'ai aussi vu que tu disparaissais souvent à la pleine lune. D'après Lily, c'est parce que tu aimes tellement le ciel que tu vas l'admirer ces soirs-là, quand la lune est bien visible, et ce par tous les temps…

—Mais tu n'y crois pas, n'est-ce pas, dit doucement le garçon, indécis et brusquement timide.

Eliane hocha négativement la tête.

—Non, en effet… En fait, je crois que tu es (elle baissa la voix, la réduisant à un murmure) un loup-garou.

Le garçon se figea. Elle avait déduit ça à partir de si peu ? Mais comment ? Si elle, elle avait réussi alors qu'elle ne le côtoyait pour ainsi dire pas, les autres Maraudeurs allaient vite faire le lien…

—J'ai raison ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

—Oui…lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle inspira un grand coup brusquement, comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration jusque-là et qu'elle s'autorisait enfin à reprendre son souffle.

—Je garderais le secret, ne t'inquiète pas… Je pourrais même éloigner les trois autres ces soirs-là si tu veux…

—Merci, c'est gentil de la part d'une Serpentard… Mais le professeur Dumbledore est au courant et m'aide déjà.

Aliaxa et Lily se dirigèrent vers Sirius, James et Peter.

—Salut les garçons !

Les trois jeunes hommes se tournèrent d'un bon vers elles.

—Pas de panique ! On veut juste faire une trêve.

Les trois se regardèrent, méfiants. Finalement, James se décida.

—En quel honneur ?

—En l'honneur que Dumbledore, et les profs en général, ont lancé deux supers Serdaigles à vos trousses pour vous empêcher de continuer vous farces.

—Et les notre par la même occasion.

—Je vois… Et vous savez ça comment ?

—C'est une longue histoire.

—Mouais… Donc vous voulez une trêve pour qu'on puisse les mener en bateau, c'est ça ?

—Ouais.

—Le problème, c'est que Remus est pas là, il faut le mettre au courant !

—Eli lui écrit une lettre.


End file.
